


The Price of Sanctuary

by GravityFallsDown



Series: Walking Dead AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is not a good guy ok!, Cheating, F/F, Fucked up sequal, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Sequal, Walking Dead AU, Zombies, established apocalypse, have fun with that, it's kinda sad and messed, legit first chapter is smut (Y), non-con will happen I'm sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: (A SEQUAL TO EXTERRERI)Dipper had to choose between the safety of his family or freedom. Now he has to balance his hatred and attraction for Bill Cipher while making everyone believe he is delighted in a marriage he never wanted.Between trying to find something to do, dealing with a possessive asshole and trying to spend time with his sister, and a looming threat on their community. Dipper Pines has his work cut out for him.(Aka, I suck at summaries, but please read 'Exterreri' first! Otherwise, it won't make sense





	1. is Family

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I'm back, so lets just straight in with smut! 
> 
> Pretty much we are going to explore life in the little town of theirs but Dipper has to put up with Bill, which as much as he wishes he didn't, he is REALLY attracted to. So yeah
> 
> Enjoy

His lip hurt. The dull throb was a protest as his teeth dug into the already bruised and abused skin. Part of the pain was his fault sure, all he had to do was stop biting it, but part of it was - Dipper cut off his thoughts, shaking his head and placed it in his hands. It was stupid; it was all so stupid! His mind screamed at him. He was bored. Somewhat safe sure, but bored. The brunette hated that he did nothing all day every day, just loitering around a house he didn’t want to be in.  
  
 A shiver went down his spine as the front door opened, head snapping up with wide eyes. It was only late morning, he was supposed to be alone for at least another three hours, _he_ couldn’t be home yet. A deep breath escaped the brunette as his eye’s met matching brown, thanking whoever was listening - if anyone was listening - that it was just his twin.  
  
“Hey bro, serious question,” the brunette started, making herself at home as she shrugged off the woolen tan jumper she was wearing, apparent to the male that it was only worn outside to keep the rapidly decreasing temperature off her skin. The house was warm though. Almost comforting, if he wasn't confined there; Dipper hadn’t noticed that his nails had started to dig into his knee until they had managed to cut through the skin, even with his comfortable and clean track suit pants as a barrier. The brunette was quick to remove his own hands, standing up and walking over to his sister who had made her way to the kitchen, pouring what he assumed was herbal tea into two cups  
  
The two stood in silence after Mabel passed a mug to her brother, the air feeling heavy in suspense as he waited for his sister to say the inevitable. He knew it was coming. Honestly, he was surprised it took her so long to figure out. It had been almost a month after all.  
   
“You’re married?” Mabel asked voice filled with hurt and Dipper was quick to start using one hand to rub his other arm. He knew it was coming. ' _Not willingly!_ ' his mind supplied, but he ignored it, nodding his head to answer her question. He still wasn’t ready to say it out loud. His sister sighed, turning to face her brother, sad smile showing. “Well I mean, of course, that’s awesome," ' _No it isn’t!_ ' “But apparently you have been for a month? Dipper, why didn’t you tell me?” ' _Because I’m miserable_!' Dipper couldn’t look at his sister, faking a smile as he finally remembered what to say.  
  
“I wasn’t ready to.” He half-lied. He wasn’t ready, but that wasn’t why he didn’t tell her. He didn’t tell her because he didn’t want to admit it. “It’s sudden, you know? I just, needed time to adjust.” That wasn’t a complete lie either. Mabel sighed, wrapping her arms around her brother and pulling him into a warm and tight hug. The brunette sighed, refusing the tears that were making their way into his eyes. Nope. He wouldn’t cry, that was stupid. He was supposed to be happy. Mabel had to believe he was happy.  
  
“Well. I’m sorry,” she said, causing the brunette male to pause, unsure. Did she know? No that was stupid, how would she? But then what? “That I found out through Pacifica. I wish you had told me. I mean - are you two planning on an actual ceremony? A wedding during the apocalypse would be marvelous for morale!” The female rambled, playing with the top of her cup. Dipper bit down on his lip once again, holding back the whine at the pain.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe.” ' _I hope not_.' Dipper knew Bill had every intention too. As Mabel said, a ‘happy event’ between two people who were in ‘love’ would be great for the community; but that wouldn’t be why Bill chose to have a public ceremony. No. Dipper knew Bill well enough now; certainly knew him enough to know that it would be so everyone knew Dipper was _his_. The very thought making Dipper sick in his stomach. He couldn’t say no though. He couldn’t leave. If he did, he would be putting his family in danger, and that was one thing he couldn’t do. He could pretend to be happy. Could be with someone who only wanted to own him. Right?  
  
“Well, if you do. I hope you will let me know before it” his twin said with a wink, her laugh caused the brunette to smile a little.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I will. You will be the first.” Dipper promised, taking a sip of his drink. They stood in silence for a while, a more comfortable one this time. Honestly, Dipper wanted nothing more than to tell his sister everything, to find a way to get them out of this place; but that was stupid. Outside the walls of the semi large town was nothing but death and sorrow. At least inside the walls, it was only _him_ suffering.  
  
Mabel's voice ripped him out of his thoughts, eyes going wide as he processed what he shad said.  
“Oh look, they are back!” Mabel said with enthusiasm, looking outside the kitchen window. Dipper was quick to turn around, peeking through the window to see where his sister was looking. The gates outside of the community weren’t far from the house, and to see it open with a few cars making their way in filled his stomach with dread. ' _Fuck!_ ' As if subconsciously, Dipper poured the last of his drink out, quick to take his sisters and do the same thing - cleaning the cups and making haste of drying and placing them in the cupboard.  
  
“I was drinking that you know,” Mabel said with a pout, raising her eyebrow as she was pulled into the lounge room and to the front door. “Dipper? What?” She finally asked, apparently noticing the worry on her brothers face, which he hastily changed to something softer. Fake, but softer.  
  
“Nothing,” he lied. _Again_. He hated lying to his twin. “Just you know. If he is home-” Dipper was cut off by his sisters laugh, she waved him off.  
  
“You sly fox - fine. I’ll leave. Have fun, but not too much fun!” Mabel wiggled her eyebrows, going to open the door but paused when it opened itself. Dipper felt his heart drop as the blood covered blonde entered the house, hand on the back of his neck as a crack sound filled the silence.  
  
“Afternoon, Bill” Mabel said happily, and Dipper knew automatically that the other male wasn’t impressed by her presence. From the moment a gold eye looked up, to spot both brunettes, Dipper knew he wasn't happy. He was never happy when anyone was over.  
  
“Shooting star,” he said with faux pleasantry; and of course Dipper picked up on the fakeness of the tone, but he could see his sister hadn’t. He wasn't sure if that was better, or worse. Mabel continued to smile.  
  
“It’s good to see you; you were quick. Only a day and a half right?” she said, making conversation. Dipper watched as the blonde stood up straighter, a smile crossing his lips. Damn asshole knew how to charm anyone.  
  
“Yeah, we were supposed to get home later tonight, but we found what we were looking for quicker than we formerly thought.” He said, his only remaining eye meeting Dippers. For Mabel, it probably looked caring. Dipper knew it was a warning. “Now, I don’t mean to be rude,” 'Yes you do.' “But I hear the shower calling, and of course I would like to greet my-”  
  
“Husband!” Mabel cut the Blonde off, turning to face her brother, but Dipper focused on Bill. Who’s sweet mask fell the moment she was looking away, anger at being interrupted showing. “I’ll see you later, Dip-dop,” Mabel said before turning around, waving to the males before leaving, a smile on her face. Dipper, on the other hand, had his somewhat small smile dropped the moment the door closed behind his sister, silence once again filling the space. Dipper started scratching his arm out of nervous habit, waiting for the other to say something. He was likely to say something. Bill did like the sound of his own voice.  
  
When a few minutes passed, and nothing was spoken the brunette finally tried, only to be cut off almost instantly by lips; his body being pushed against the kitchen door frame painfully. The younger male cringe as pain shot down his spine, palms coming to rest against the elder's chest, pushing him away quickly. “Don’t do that,” Dipper growled out, feeling sick at the grin that appeared on the blonde’s face.  
  
“Do what, Pinetree?” Bill questioned, returning to his spot right in front of the shorter male, letting out a small laugh as Dipper felt the door frame push against his back harder, understanding he once again had trapped himself. He had to stop doing that.  
  
“Stop touching me. I’m here for _them_ , not you.” Dipper spat out, brown eyes glaring into the gold, which showed no reaction to the words. Bill’s hand wrapped around the younger's wrist, pulling it till their bodies were flush together. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to let the slight fear he felt show. Bill was acting far too calm. He hated being interrupted, and he hated when Dipper spent his days with other people, even if it was Dipper’s twin sister. Something was coming, he could tell, but he couldn’t give in. Not easily.  
  
“Speaking of them.” ' _Here we go_.' “Why was she here?” The blonde asked, leaning his forehead against Dippers, shutting his eyes. If it were anyone one else then Bill, anyone at all, Dipper would have thought the act was intimate and calming. In reality, all it did was cause panic in the younger.  
  
“She is my _sister_ ,” Dipper responded, once again pushing the other aside, moving away from the door frame this time. “If this is supposed to be my home too, I’m allowed people over.” The brunette refused to turn around to look at the elder male, walking towards the shared bedroom. If he moved fast enough, he could lock the blonde out. Again. Like almost every other day he had spent as a prisoner in the damned house.  
  
“You know how I feel about that,” Bill’s voice said from right behind him, the brunette jumping as a hand once again wrapped around his waist, pulling him into his chest. Dipper tensed as the others front pushed against his back and lips came down to his neck, leaving soft and almost loving kisses against the sensitive skin. It was a beautifully pleasant feeling, but it also felt so wrong. Dipper wanted nothing more than to melt into the touches and allow himself to feel content - but he couldn't, he wouldn't.  
  
"You know how I feel about this whole _situation_ ," Dipper argued, but didn't move. It was useless. There was no point trying to 'escape.'  
"I need you to desire this too, you know? I don't want this to be one-sided Pinetree," Bill said softly into Dipper's ear, kissing at the lobe. Dipper swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, eyes shutting slowly. The hands on his waist and the lips on his neck felt amazing, they felt like bliss - but Bill was anything but; Bill was a liar and manipulative. He was trying to manipulate him now.  
  
Dipper finally broke away from the blonde, turning to face the other with a glare. "You stalked me, manipulated me, killed my friend and threatened my family. Oh, and won't let me near people now! How am I suppose to happy to be in a marriage with you?" The brunette finally exploded, letting out everything he had been holding in for a month. Bill once again didn't respond, actually looking as if he was considering what Dipper said, eye looking at the wall beside them. Bill almost looked sorry. Dipper's expression softened, guilt building up as he brought his hand up to touch the others face - redrawing his hand unsure.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dipper was taken back by the words from the other, heart beat speeding up as he looked at the other, gold eye finally meeting his. "I did all of it for you though, to keep you _safe._ From the moment I saw you, I _needed_ you - to keep you secure from the horrors of the world. I would do anything for you - you know that right, Pinetree?" Dipper felt like he stopped breathing as he looked at the blonde, unsure how to respond. His heart sped up at the words, spreading warmth down his body, while his head warning him of the red flags.  
  
Dipper's lips parted slightly, to reply to the other, only for lips to meet his again. As if his heart won over his head, Dipper responded to the kiss enthusiastically. He did enjoy the kisses, the touches; it was just the person connected to them that was questionable. Before long, Dipper found himself being backed against the bed - although he wasn't sure when they had officially entered the room - yet there he was, pushed down against the bed and panting, receiving the air he had missed during the kisses.  
  
Bill stood over him, a small smile on his lips as he climbed over Dipper, returning to the kiss as his hands wandered and all thoughts of rejecting his advances were thrown out the window as Bill's hand rubbed against his crouch. Dipper's heart skipped a beat as he let out a small sound, eyes shutting as Bill let out a laugh.  
"You are so sensitive, Sapling. It's adorable." Bill teased, nibbling lightly at Dipper's throat, breath hitching every time a bite was slightly harder than the last.  
  
"Bill," Dipper said softly, the name coming out more like a moan.  
"We can stop if you want," Bill said suddenly, eye meeting Dipper's as his hand came up to undo Dipper's belt buckle. Bill's actions didn't truly meet his words, but the fact that the blonde had offered to take his want's into consideration made up his mind.  
"I want this," Dipper said softly, earning a wide grin from Bill.  
"I'll make it amazing for you, Sapling," the blonde mumbled against Dipper's skin, tongue and lips making their way down the brunette's body as his hand worked open Dipper's pants.  
  
It was all so fast, and Dipper's head was spinning and crowded. He wanted this, but he didn't - but he totally did. Dipper's breath hitched once again as a wet warmth was felt against his fastly tightening undergarments, hands quick to dig into the mattress.  
"Bill," Dipper said again, not being one for talking during such moments, but wanting to tell the other to hurry up.  
"I'm getting there, Pinetree. It's no fun without the teasing" Dipper groaned at the other. Bill really did enjoy the sound of his own voice.  
  
Dipper's body shook as his underwear was pulled down, fingers ghosting over his legs before a hand wrapped around his half-hard dick. Dipper gasped as Bill started pumping, going slow at first before setting a faster pace - bring Dipper to full hardness. The younger moaned, back arching into the touch - wanting more.  
  
His wish was granted as a tongue ran across the head of his dick, licking up the pre-cum that had started to form before warmth completely engulfed his member.  
"Fuck," Dipper cursed, one hand quick to find its way into blonde hair. Dipper didn't want to give in, but if he was honest, he was weak. He craved this, the touch, the love of another. Bill took the swear as encouragement, humming as he took the rest of the dick in his mouth, and Dipper felt the back of the other's throat, heartbeat picking up dangerously as his breathing got heavy.  
  
As Bill started to bob up and down the length, running his tongue along the shaft, Dipper knew he wasn't going to last long. The feeling was just too good. Pressure built up, and Dipper tugged on the other's hair as a warning, trying to get the other to let go; but Bill responded by digging his nails into the brunette's thighs, picking up his speed. Dipper sub-consciously thrust up into the mouth, matching pace with Bill before he was cumming with a loud moan, back arching as he shot his seed into the blonde's mouth.  
  
Bill swallowed as much as he could, some of the fluid dripping down his chin as he sat up, grin wide as his hand wiped away the mess. Dipper looked up at the ceiling, breathing irregular as he tried to return it to normal; his body tired, but he knew they weren't finished yet. Bill wouldn't have done that if he didn't expect anything in return; before Dipper could move, the blonde laid down next to the other, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist and pulled him closer. Dipper looked up at the other, confusion on his face.  
"I'm fine Pinetree, you don't have to get me off - but" Dipper froze at the tone. "No one is to visit. Keep to that" Dipper's heart dropped. He had been manipulated again. Bill tricked him.  
  
"Fine, but you let me get a job around here" Dipper demanded, Bill looking at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Why?" Bill asked, genuinely confused.  
"Because I'm bored sitting around doing nothing all day," Dipper said stubbornly.  
"Fine, I'll talk to William and see what we can get you to do," the brunette smiled at that, only for it to turn into a frown as the other continued. "but you do have to get me off now, it's only fair."  
  
God, he hated this asshole.


	2. Is Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is stressed and Bill hates his own promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA What is a posting schedule? 
> 
> Anyway. This chapter is kind of boring. Sorry. But it's build up. Cant have to much happen at once after all. We are slowly getting there.

Bill put it off as long as he could - his promise. Sure manipulation and white lies were easy to Bill, but breaking a promise wasn't something he did. No, he would just procrastinate talking to his brother about his Sapling as long as possible.   
  
At the time, he knew how his brunette could be the most helpful to the community, but he still wasn't ready to share. He wanted the brunette to stay where he was, at home, waiting for him. If he were working, that would be unlikely.   
  
The truth was, his Pinetree was a smart kid. Terrible with people - but intelligent in the sense of planning and thinking strategically. He would be perfect as a strategist but not only would that require him to spend a lot of time out of the house - but it could put him in danger, and Bill couldn't risk it.   
  
It wasn't until the eighth time that William held his head in his hands, pulling at the dark strands as he tried to figure out their next move - A new community had recently become a threat to them; and not even Bill's usual tactics worked on this group - They would not back down till they had everything that belonged to Exterreri.   
  
"What are we going to do, Bill?" William asked as he leaned his head against the desk, panic in his voice. "Why can't we figure out their next move?" He continued when his twin kept silent, but Bill flexed his fingers as he tried to make up his mind.   
"Pinetree could," he bit out - not happy about the words. He didn't want to share, but he supposed, if he was going to share the brunette's time with anyone, at least it was only his brother.   
  
William's head slowly turned to Bill, eyebrow-raising. "Dipper?" He asked - as if to check that was who Bill actually meant. Bill crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor as he gritted out every word.   
  
"Yeah. He is smart; plays a lot of strategy games. Kicks my ass in chess every time." Bill tried to sound reasonable, but fuck it was hard. He didn't want to give up his Pinetree.   
  
William's eyes went wide, and Bill knew that his twin was impressed. No one won against Bill, ever. "You think he would want to do it? That would be amazing Bill! A second opinion."   
  
"Yeah. He has wanted a reason to get out of the house," Bill bit his tongue, sighing as he pushed himself off the wall. "I'll go tell him," Bill said with a shrug of his shoulders. Trying his best to look like he didn't care.   
  
"If Dipper is interested, please get him to meet me here tomorrow morning," William said with a small smile, turning his attention back to the plans laid out on his desk as Bill left.  
  
\----  
  
The blonde groaned as he leaned against the front door of his house, rubbing at his temples. "Pinetree?" He finally called out, looking around the empty house; panic and anger quickly rising when he didn't get a reply. Bill stood up straight, calling out for the brunette once again; sighing with relief when he got a response this time.   
"What?" Although the other didn't sound happy, he responded. Bill would let him get away with it. This time.  
  
Bill walked through the house, finding his Pinetree, curled up on the bed, book in hand - not looking up from the words. Irritation let itself be known as he was ignored, but he pushed it down as he sat down on the bed, hand going to the soft brunette curls. His fingers got caught in the knots as he hummed, leaning against his husband as he tried to brush the kinks out, only to get a complained from the owner.   
  
"That hurts, can you stop?" His Pinetree complained, but Bill didn't. No the others hair was far too soft, far too inviting - just like every part of the other human.   
  
"I have some news," Bill said softly, nuzzling his face into the other's neck, smiling as it was evident that he had caught the others attention. The brunette placed his book down, pulling away, so doe brown eyes met his gold.   
  
"What type of news?" The younger asked cautiously, uncertainty in his voice.   
  
"Terrible news - We found a job for you in the community" Bill frowned, watching as brown eyes went wide.   
  
"Really!?" He almost sounded excited. He shouldn't be excited; he should want to stay home and be with Bill. "Doing what?" He asked, now putting the book down to his side.   
  
Bill wrapped his arm around the other's waist, pulling the younger on his lap - leaning his head back in the other's neck. He ignored the way his Pinetree tensed up. "Strategist. You will be working with William, and sometimes me, coming up with ways to ensure we are safe," Bill felt how the other human's excitement died down slightly at his words. "Are you not happy? I can just tell William you aren't interested" Bill asked, leaning back - giving his Pinetree a questioning look.  
  
"No - I am - I just. Thank you?" Bill laughed at his husband's uncertainty, smiling at the other.   
  
"You are welcome. Now" Bill felt his Pinetree tense up at the tone, but still he ran his hands across the younger's arms. "Calm down Sapling." Bill laughed, drawing small patterns in the other's skin. "I was just going to ask about the book you were reading." That was a lie. No, not a lie, a diversion? Either way, it wasn't his end goal, but he knew it would get him to it.  
  
"O-oh. Uh, what about it?" The brunette asked, looking down at the book, face red. The brunette really did suit red. Whether it was from the blood inside of his skin or the blood on the outside. Even red clothing didn't look too bad.  
  
"Is it good?" Bill asked, running his hands from his Pinetrees wrists back to his waist, pulling him even closer, so they were flushed together.   
  
"Personal space," was all the brunette replied, embarrassment tainting his voice as he tried to pull away from the blonde; so Bill tightened his hold.   
  
"The book is about personal space?" Bill teased, looking at his husband with mischievous intentions.   
  
"No-no," his brunette stuttered, back arching away from his hand as Bill traced down his spine. "It's about - uh - a utopia, that actually turns out to be-be a dystopia." His Pinetree explained, eyes hardening into a glare as Bill's hand sat on his ass. Bill smiled at the other innocently, letting go and bring it up to his sides in a show of defeat. Smile widening.   
  
\---  
  
The next day was the worst. Bill didn't want to get up. Instead, he cuddled into the warm body next to him, refusing to let go even as it struggled. Dipper wasn't getting away that easy.  
  
"I need to see William, get off," Dipper grumbled, pushing his elbow back into the other in an attempt, but Bill responded by pulling Dipper closer, nuzzling his head into the other's throat - taking in the scent that was his Sapling. Even first thing in the morning he smelled good enough to eat.   
  
"Bill," Dipper growled, earning a laugh from the blonde.   
"He said no set time. We can stay and cuddle for a bit. Or you know, have some fun," Bill said, one good eye-opening as he looked at his brunette - finding the other glaring at him.  
  
Bill let out a chuckle as he leaned over to capture the others oh-so-inviting lips, catching Dipper's face with his hands before the other could back away, quick to deepen the kiss. He liked kissing his sapling. Dipper's lips weren't soft as such, but they were comforting.  
  
Bill's hands wandered up into brunette hair as his fingers tangled into the curls, ripping the others head down using his hair - Dippers surprise allowing Bill to crawl on top of him. Smirking down like a wolf to a sheep.   
  
An adorable sheep.   
  
"I don't want too," With just four words from the brunette, the blonde's smile dropped, snarling before taking his hands out of the brunette's curls, moving to sit at the side of the bed. His Pinetree should have been more willing by now. He was letting him work! That was what he wanted, and Bill gave it to him.   
  
Bill sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, finally standing up and finding some clean clothes.   
  
"Fine. Just be ready in ten." The blonde said bitterly, heading to the shower. If the brunette wanted one, he would have to join him.   
  
Bill was disappointed, to say the least when Dipper didn't join him; the blonde finding his sapling in the kitchen with a cup of coffee; dressed and neatened.   
  
Bill sighed. "Come on, let's go." The blonde said, hand out for the other to take. Dipper hesitated, which earnt a smile from the elder. "We are happily married, aren't we? You can at least hold your husband's hand." Bill teased, grabbing the others hand as he lead them out of the house.   
  
The walk to the main building took mere minutes, and Bill was regrettably opening the doors, leading his sapling into the room, watching his twins look up from stacks of paper.  
  
William looked stressed - he always seemed stressed as of late. What with the looming danger. "Oh! Bill, Dipper!" William said with a small smile as he got up, apparently trying to hide his stress. Bill smiled at his twin.   
  
"I told you he would be interested," Bill said and Dipper was quick to nod.   
  
"I'm not sure how helpful I can be - but it - it would be nice to feel like I'm doing my part." Bill frowned slightly as the brunette pulled out of his hold, moving closer to his twin.   
  
"Well - I'm - I'm not sure how much Bill told you, but how about I catch you up on what's been happening?" William said, blue eyes looking up to gold. "Thank you, for bringing this to my attention." Bill scoffed. The 'thanks' was Williams polite way of saying Bill could go.   
  
He didn't want to. Didn't want to leave his sapling, but he did have his own things to do.   
  
"Yeah. Fine. Just have him home by five." Bill said, leaning down and kissing the top of brunette curls before leaving. "I'll see you tonight, Sapling," Bill said before saying his goodbye to his twin.  
  
At least he could trust his brother to respect that Dipper was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm still proud of this story. I'm still lacking... inspiration or motivation to write it? I have alot going on in my personal life right now, and then idk. It's bad. No matter how many comments I'm getting saying this is good - I'm still... doubtful... how good do you have to be to get people to draw your fics??? Eh, ignore that. 
> 
> Anyway. Comments/likes/bookmarks do help - thank you all for your support


	3. Is... choices?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER THREE BECAUSE I WASNT HAPPY! IT's longer now! More stuff is added. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also I haven't reread it so idk probs mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly ... dubcon? 
> 
> Um. Yeah. So I didn't realise I had uploaded this one and I kinda rewrote half of it? So yeah. Just updating it. I do suggest reading.

The first couple of days working with William was... uncomfortable at best. Dipper couldn't help but constantly expect the other to turn around and be just like his twin. Demanding and well... an asshole; but much to the brunet's surprise, William was ... sweet. After a week, Dipper found himself growing fond of the others company, even if they were mainly discussing ways to stop a group from killing them all.    
  
It had been almost two weeks when they finally put one of Dipper's plans into action. There was a hoard of walkers a town over heading towards Exterreri, and if they weren't careful, the size of it could possibly bring down the walls. The original plan was to kill all power and sound until the hoard had passed safely, but with as slow as the dead moved, it could take days. Unless they were directed.    
  
Dipper had focused on planning the redirection of the hoard, away from them using sound and lights; but it was Bill who changed the plan slightly. With the ever sickening grin that he always kept on his face, the blond suggested to his brother that they should be redirecting the dead towards 'The liberators' - the dangerous group. Dipper and William both opposed the idea at first. If the other group wasn't to notice the heard in time, innocent people could die. Not just those that couldn't be reasoned with.   
  
But Bill did what he did best. He convinced. Not Dipper, no Dipper still didn't like that part of the plan too much, but William. William gave into his twin after a bit of convincing and Dipper finally understood what Pacifica said in the past. Bill really ran Exterreri. Not William.   
  
With a sigh, Dipper rubbed at his temples, looking down at the map in front of him. He was going through last-minute preparations for the redirection, ensuring that positions of noise and motion were in places that would work well. Ensuring no mistakes were made. After a few times of running the plan though in his head, envisioning anything that could go wrong with the positions - making a few changes - the brunet was happy with the plan. Rolling the map up and packing it into a small back, making his way out of the house.   
  
"Pinetree?" Only to be stopped by Bill. Always.    
  
Dipper frowned as he stepped back from the doorway, turning to the voice that had stopped him.    
"Where are you going? " The blond asked calmly, crossing his arms.    
"Where do you think?" Dipper scoffed, copying the action of the other, holding his ground. Silence falling between them. "William. I'm taking him the final draft of the plan." Dipper finally gave in.    
"It's late at night? I'll take it." Bill smiled, moving closer and Dipper was quick to step back.   
"No." Dipper's slightly irritated expression quickly changed to pure anger. He was so sick of Bill trying to keep him in the house constantly. He was a damn prisoner as it was, he wasn't going to let the blond make it worse.    
"Pinetree," Bill said more firmly, but Dipper shook his head. He wasn't giving in.    
"No. I'm taking it. It's my plan. I am going to be the one that gives it to Will," Dipper said quickly - moving back towards the door, opening it and running down the streets.   
  
The brunet didn't stop until he was outside the main building, taking a second to catch his breath before entering - making his way into the office, a little surprised when he didn't find the raven haired male.  Dipper returned to the hallway, calling out for William and jumping slightly as he heard a voice.    
  
"Dipper?" The brunet covered his heart as the name gave him comfort. Same voice, different tone.    
"Will, hey!" Dipper said as he turned around, finding a casually dressed William. It was rare he saw the other look so... relaxed. William took his 'position' seriously, he dressed and acted the part of leader - there was only one other time he had seen the other look... much like Bill.    
  
That was the only way he could think to explain it.    
  
Usually, William wore vests, button-up tops and slacks, his hair neatened and his posture was very straight, but now, the male was in a simple sweater and jeans, hair was messy and his posture was that of a normal person - slightly slumped.    
  
"Sorry... I know it's late." Dipper said softly, moving closer to the taller male with a small smile. "But I finished the plan and uh, thought I would bring it because we will want to start setting up first thing tomorrow." Williams confusion quickly mixed with understanding, mouth making a small smile.   
"Oh, of course. Let's have a look." William lead him back to the office.   
  
William listened and watched as Dipper pointed to spots on the map and explained his thinking, nodding every and then to show he was following along, and once they finished, the brunet turned to the other, face unsure. "And I'm suddenly rethinking the whole thing. Do we really think sending them to the liberators is a good idea?" Dipper said unsure, biting at his bottom lip. The taller male shook his head, a kind smile on his face. "I think you've thought of everything Dipper, this is amazing; and while no, I don't think it's a morally good idea, Bill had some points."    
  
Dipper tried to hide his resentment at the others words. Looking away from William and back to the map. "His only good point is that  _ some _ of the people pose a risk to us. Doesn't mean we should damn them all" the brunet sighed, moving to sit down. He wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. Dipper was surprised when William laughed, turning to look at the dark haired male. "I've never really agreed with most of Bill's choices. But he is the reason we have survived up till now" the other male said, shrugging his shoulders as he sat across from Dipper.    
  
"For someone who doesn't agree with his choices, you trust him a lot," Dipper said, snarkier then he meant too - but William took it in stride. Shrugging his shoulders once again.    
"He is my twin, after all. I'm sure you understand, but as his husband, you don't seem to trust him at all." Dipper internally cringed at the others word. Husband. Yet he played it off, letting out a small laugh.    
"Yeah, well, not trusting people is what has gotten me this far" Dipper mumbled. Trusting someone was the reason he was now trapped in a relationship he didn't want to be in.    
  
William nodded as he listened to the brunet, a kind smile coming to his face. "I suppose that is fair." The other said as he got up slowly, offering a hand to Dipper. Helping him up. The brunet frowned as he realised it was an invitation to leave. He didn't want too. He much preferred William's company over Bill's. "We should head to bed, it will be an early morning tomorrow if we want to beat and lead the heard. Are you wanting to go out and ensure everything is set correctly?" Dipper sighed but nodded his head in agreement. He had planned to all along. William smiled again as he lead the two to the front door. "Well then, I'll see you before sunrise. Goodnight, Dipper" The elder male said as he saw Dipper off. The brunet saying goodnight reluctantly.    
  
\------------

  
A few hours of sleep was all Dipper got before he was getting up and sneaking out of bed, and the blonds arms. The younger male though it best not to inform Bill of his leaving. All it would do was make him angry; and while Dipper was happy to fight Bill every step of the way, he didn't want to risk the other actually stopping him. So, quietly and quickly Dipper got dressed, body tensing when the room went silent for a second - letting out the breath he was holding when Bill's soft snores continued.    
  
Dipper shut the door quietly, sighing as he made his way to the front gate, finding William and a group of six others waiting. "Morning, Dipper," the leader said chipper, smiling at him and Dipper felt his heart skip a beat. Oh no.    
"Morning," Dipper replied with a small smile of his own, watching as William now turned to the others, explaining the plan now that the group was all together. They were all to get partnered up, which was fair in a world plagued with the undead and worse, humans. One to set-up, one to watch. Dipper just so happened to be partnered with William.   
  
The group broke up with their little groups, making their way to their positions by cars, trucks and motorcycles. Dipper and William walked. The two were setting up the very first firecracker, getting it ready for when the hoard came near, to draw the attention away from the gates. Dipper couldn't help but feel awkward as they walked. Having had walked the same route once before but with the others twin.    
"So," Dipper tried to start a conversation, unsure what to say to the other.    
"So." William agreed, letting out a small laugh. All his laughs, his smiles, were all so genuine and Dipper couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the difference between the twins.    
  
"Why didn't you ask Bill to come on this mission?" Dipper asked. It was something he was generally curious about and was the only thing he could think of at the time. Not that he wanted to talk about Bill because he really didn't. William once again laughed, and Dipper felt the warmth in his chest again, and really not wanting to acknowledge why.    
"I'm sure you have noticed, he is impulsive. He wouldn't be able to handle this which is about following strategies." Dipper blinked at the other but nodded slowly. He understood that. Mabel was the same. Impulsive. No, he wasn't going to compare Bill to Mabel. Never again.    
  
The two walked in silence for a little bit longer as Dipper dwelled on the feelings he had experienced. William was nice, and could even be quite funny when he relaxed. The Cipher twins were a lot alike in a lot of ways personality wise - except, it seemed the psychotic tendencies skipped William.    
  
Dipper stopped as his eyes went wide, clicking what was happening. His original feelings for Bill were, for lack of a better word, transferring to William.    
  
"Dipper?" The taller male said softly, and the brunet looked up with a small blush.    
"Huh? Oh - sorry," Dipper said as he noticed that he had stopped, catching up to the other as he rubbed his arm. This was not good. Dipper was a twin himself, so he knew he wasn't thinking they were the same person. Bill and William were very different, even with their similarities - and that's when he got the other revolution.    
  
Bill's good guy act was him acting like his brother.   
  
Dipper was thankful when they got to the location they were after, mind finally taking a break as he focused on the setup, and about half an hour later it was done. William smiled at the other, dusting off his jeans as they packed away to return to town.    
"I can't thank you enough for your help! I was quite literally pulling my hair out with worry over this" the taller male said as they began to walk back, and Dipper flushed a little.    
"It's fine. I want to help, and do more around the community. If there are any other jobs that need to be done, just let me know" the brunet said with a smile.   
  
About half an hour from the community, Dipper paused, looking around as he swore he heard sound. Eyes scanning the area before gunshots were heard. The brunet reacted fast as he grabbed Williams hand and pulled them both into the nearby forest, only stopping to catch their breath after the road could hardly be seen. “What was tha-” William started, only to be silenced by Dipper as the brunet pushed the taller into a tree trunk, joining him. Dippers fingers were held to his lips to ensure the other male was quiet.    
  
Voices were heard after a couple of minutes. Dippers heart beating as he peeked through a crack in the wood, seeing heavily armed men and women walking past, talking about where they believed ‘they went too’. They being him and William. The group slowly decided on heading back to their camp.   
  
Once he felt it safe, Dipper took a deep breath leaning his head back against the tree they were hidden in before laughing. William raised an eyebrow at Dipper, and the younger just shook his head. “Don't look at me like that - this shit is crazy” Dipper laughed, almost hysterical. “We live in a world where the dead try to eat us and we are hiding from living people!” William blinked at Dipper before letting out his own laugh. It was crazy. What had the world come to? After a bit, the males calmed down, a comfortable silence wafted between them as Dipper suddenly became aware at how close there two were. Bodys flushed together in the small space.   
  
Dipper regretted his next move, but also enjoyed it more then he should have. Moving very slightly to close the gap between him and William. Lips joining together for a split second.   
  
It wasn’t surprising that William was the one to break the kiss, eyes wide. “Dipper - uh” the male said softly, and Dipper came to his senses. Shit. Shit - shit. William though Dipper was married to his twin.    
“Shit! I’m so sorry - I should have done that - we - let’s go home” Dipper said quickly, getting out of the hiding space.   
  
It was about midday when Dipper finally returned home, the small smile that he couldn’t help instantly dropped when he opened the door. Bill had been waiting for him to get home. The blonds arms were crossed and unhidden anger was on his face as he stood up from the chair, walking up to Dipper before the brunet could even turn to run, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the house.    
  
"Imagine my surprise when I wake up to find you missing," Bill practically growled, and Dipper let out a slight protest and the painful grip, but before he could get out an actual word, Bill continued. "So, I went to the one place I knew would help. Mabel. She tells me you went out the wall's." The blond said finally letting go of Dippers arm, shoving him again the wall in their room, and Dipper felt panic build in his gut. "Do you know how panicked I get when I don't know where you are? Something could have happened to you, Pinetree - then what?"   
  
Dippers mouth dropped slightly, not expecting the ... concerned sounding words to come from the other. "I was just doing my job," Dipper finally got out, trying to push the blond away, only for Bill to move closer, pinning him completely against the wall as his lips came down to Dipper's throat; leaving small kisses.    
"Just tell me - I need to know that you are safe" Bill said, voice getting calmer. Dipper's head was spinning at the sudden change in attitude, the brunet awkwardly brought his hand up to sooth the others back, drawing small patterns as it went.    
"I'm - I'm sorry?" Dipper wasn't quite sure why, or why he felt so incredibly guilty for leaving the other in the dark. "You can't deny you wouldn't have let me go," Dipper said - remembering why he hadn't told Bill. The blond sighed, leaning back.    
"Of course I would have if you went out for something important I wouldn't stop you." Dipper froze again as Bill leaned down to kiss him.   
  
"Want some lunch?" Bill said as he pulled away, turning to the kitchen. Dipper took a bit to reply, blinking as he slowly followed the other. Bill actually seemed like he genuinely cared, but Dipper knew better than to believe him.    
“Yeah?”    
  
They two ate in silence, but once both plates were empty Bill finally questioned the other. Dipper expected it. The brunet reluctantly filled Bill in. On the set up, the plan. Everything.    
  
“I’m glad, Sapling” Bill hummed, washing his dishes. “That you are able to help William, I know you think I’m a monster. But I do care. Especially about him.” Bill’s tone was soft and serious. It put Dipper on edge. He couldn't think of a time he ever heard the blond like this. Dipper nodded, moving awkwardly to stand next to his ‘husband’. Drying the dishes as Bill finished them. The whole thing being awkwardly domestic.    
  
“But.” Dipper tense at the word, refusing to look at the other next to him as Bill stopped. Dread filling as he realised that there was always a chance that Bill knew what happened. “I will have to punish you - for just leaving like that - for worrying me” Bill said with a wink, nudging Dipper.   
  
The brunet felt his heart race, taking a deep breath. “I don't - I don't think - what?” Dipper struggled to find a logical answer to Bill’s words, but before he knew what was happening the blond was leading him to the room again.    
  


Dipper was pushed onto the bed and the brunet looked up at the other with wide eyes. Knowing where this was going but also knowing he didn’t want it to. He wanted to wallow in self pity about his feelings and actual guilt.    
  
Bill had no hesitations as he climbed over Dipper, lips instantly going to the brunet’s throat as he nibbled and bit down. The younger male gasped slightly at the feeling, hands instantly going up to the elders chest, trying to push him off. “Pinetree,” Bill warned, causing the brunet to tense. “Relax and enjoy.” Bill finished, before rolling Dipper over.    
  
Dipper felt himself panic as he was pushed down against the bed stomach first, nails clutching into the bed. “Stop. I don't want this” he finally spoke up, but instead of Bill backing away as he expected, the other moved to whisper in his ear. “You will.” The blond purred before backing away, harsly pulling at Dippers pants to remove them.    
  
The younger tried his best to fight Bill, but in the end losing as his pants were removed and thrown to the floor with his underwear, next trying to turn around. If he was facing Bill, perhaps he could rip out the other eye; but Bill gave him no chance, using his knees to hold down the brunets arms. Dipper felt the tears starting to build as he panicked. “Don’t - please.” Dipper begged, still squirming in the others hold, only stopping as his ass cheek started to burn. Realising he had been hit.    
  
“Stop moving.” Bill warned, hand coming to knead at the now red skin. “I’m not going to fuck you, Sapling.” The male said with a sigh, leaning down to kiss the back of the others neck. “Not without your permission anyway. I said you need to be punished. So stop.”    
  
Dipper took deep breaths as he took in the others words, biting down on his lip and kept still.    
“Good,” Bill said, voice revealing how cocky the other was being. Dipper didn’t have time to think about it though as he was struck once again, body tensing at the burning sensation. Bill’s hand slightly relieving it as it kneaded the abused skin. This went on for another eight times, leaving Dipper crying and struggling to breath - and unfortunately, half hard.    
  
“Shhh, sapling. It’s ok. No more” Bill hummed as he pulled Dipper back up, pulling him into his lap. One hand playing with brown curls as the other drew small patterns into the others thigh. “But - it seems that you get slightly turned on by behind hit” Bill laughed, and Dipper just let out another sob.    
  
“Shh, it's ok. Calm down, then we will talk about me fucking you, ok?” Bill said ridiculously soft. Dipper hated this situation he found himself stuck in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD! I swear this is still going. Just. Ugh. Writing? You feel? Idk. anyway as always, comments/kudos/subscribe :D

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS COMMENTS ARE EVERYTHING! I write for you! Like I enjoy it but I don't want to do it if no one cares? So comments, kudos and subscribe are everything!


End file.
